Corrina Faircloud
Corrina Faircloud is the protagonist of Fighters Club Extraordinaire. She is a human female cursed/blessed with male genitalia (known as a hermaphrodite or "futanari"). She lives with her girlfriend Jackie Nymph and has very mixed feelings about her identity. She also participates in street fighting, going to many places around the world and universe to battle. Background Corrina was born as a girl, although was mistaken as a boy due to her boy bits. She assumed this was normal until she entered middle school, where she first made the discovery. Later in life she would come to resent it, believing it to be robbing her of a proper woman-hood. She met Jackie Nymph during her senior year of High School but didn't start dating until after graduation. She took up fighting a couple months after graduation when she discovered her previously-latent abilities to generate storm clouds when fighting off a mugger. She soon joined the Multiverse Fighters Association, much to the urging of some members of the club and Jackie Nymph. Appearance Corrina is a blonde woman who typically wears a tank top with a lot of black bandages around her right arm and a glove made of bandages on her left. She wears glasses, which she has become rather skilled with keeping on. She also wears a pair of green cargo shorts with green boots. On her tanktop is her symbol that the Multiverse Fighters Association gave her. She has size D breasts and a 7 inch penis. Personality Corrina is fairly levelheaded, although she likes to crack jokes and is generally kind of a try-hard when it comes to being a fighter and consistently changes her catchphrase. She tries to be honest with everyone but does not put up with shit with anyone, which gives her a bad reputation. She is also easily aroused, much to her embarrassment and Jackie's enjoyment. She can be kind of a dork but not to a embarrassing level, at least in public. She is fairly uncomfortable with being nude in front of other people, even her own girlfriend, but she has been trying to get over that. She is faithful to her girlfriend and insists that if anyone other than Jackie wants to have sex with her, it needs to be a threesome with her and Jackie. No amount of money can break her faithfulness. Abilities Corrina Faircloud has the ability to generate storm clouds, which she can manipulate to create small tornadoes, thunder-strikes, and torrents of snow and rain. Although her abilities are not as great as some of the other members in the Multiverse Fighters Association, they seem to see a lot of potential in her which she does not understand at all. She can also power-up to a second form known as "Blue Corrina". In this form, Corrina's hair turns a stark blue and her body becomes electrified. It is unknown exactly what this form does or how it is activated. Relationships Jackie Nymph Corrina's reason for reluctance concerning her status as hermaphrodite. The two share a very sexual relationship and Jackie just can't seem to get enough of her. She is completely open with Jackie and shares no secrets with her, even when it would be easier to keep it a secret. As such, Jackie is completely aware of Corrina's struggles but at the same enjoys her for who she is and doesn't want her to change. Gallery CorrinaFaircloud.png|Corrina's original art by Trivia *Her penis is able to get erect and cum, however all the sperm is pretty much dud stuff due to the lack of proper functions present. As such, Jackie and Corrina never use condoms. *Corrina isn't into other people with dicks (understandable due to how she doesn't like her own). *Corrina has never drank, smoked, or done drugs and tends to frown on others that do. *When Corrina found Jackie's schedule, she read over it and then made some slight adjustments. Neither is exactly sure what they were. *Corrina loves the mall and always takes Jackie to go with her on their days off. *Corrina collects figures of her fellow fighters. Jackie doesn't really care about them. *Corrina is very skilled at not popping a boner but something she has never been able to fight off is Jackie sitting on her lap. *She sleeps in the nude with Jackie. She tends to wake up with morning wood because of this and Jackie is always happy to take care of it. *Corrina goes commando on Thursday, but Jackie has yet to catch on. Category:Females Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro